


The new beginning

by Jade_Curran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: relationship mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Curran/pseuds/Jade_Curran
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The new beginning

**-I say it's out of the question! -** At Alya's voice, Marinette paused at the door of their classroom. She was still hidden from the eyes of those inside, but she still heard every word accurately.  
**-Why? Marinette has the same hair, even her hairstyle! -** Her eyebrows twitched at Lila’s voice.  
**-Why would Mari be a Ladybug?-** Adrien was surprisingly quick to answer. He usually left their opinions to the others, but by taking the lady of his heart to their mouths, he was ready to defend his partner’s honor outside of the mask.  
**-What do you mean by this?-** The Italian saw Marinette right in the doorway and asked back with a quick hidden grin.  
-Mari is cute, that's a fact. But Ladybug is something completely different! Strong, a true leader, incredibly skillful, and indescribably beautiful! While Marinette, let’s face it, she can even trip in nothing! She can't say two sentences properly! Ladybug never stutters, She is never embarrassed! And because their hairstyles are similar, anyone can wear two braids! - He snapped without thinking!  
**\- Although, it can be argued that Mari would be cute** \- Alya sighed.  
**-What do you mean by that? Mari is your best friend!** – asked Adrien.  
Lila began to produce crocodile tears without a word, though making sure she sniffed loud enough to make sure someone looked at her.  
**–That’s a fact that Marinette doesn't like me, but don't say bad things about her please!-** She asked in a hushed voice when he was finally back in the spotlight.  
**-No one can deny that she hurts Lila for no reason out of sheer jealousy!-** To Adrien's frown, Alya just continued with a sigh - **so far I thought she was kind and cute, but what if those gifts were just to buy our friendship with her? If she actually just showed her true colors?  
-You can't say that seriously either! **-The model boy shook his head in disbelief.  
**-Don't be mad, man, but we're totally serious! Obviously, you've only lived in seclusion so far, you can't know, but she may have just wanted to buy us with it! And we almost fell for her. If Lila doesn’t come and it doesn’t turn out what…** \- the half Chinese girl chose this moment to actually walk into the room. She said nothing to anyone, though she guessed from the pale faces that they had wanted to know how much she could hear from what had been said.  
But she did not give them the pleasure of telling them. she silently went up to her seat and sat in the back bench. Almost the next moment, she was already immersed in the book she had taken from her bag. She had been accustomed to reading ever since Lila had slowly wedged a wedge between her and her former friends. She could cultivate it on her own, and it had a good effect not only on her already outstanding academic average, but she also gained clothing design ideas from them. The stories, the colors, the described senses. As she imagined what she had read. She remained speechless all day. She did not lie for herself that she hadn’t liked the random interrogation of the morning. It was mostly Adrien's opinion that hurted her. But it was perceived dullness that prevailed over her rather than the sadness that overwhelmed everything. It was a relief for her that they didn't pestering her. After all of this, she decided to accept Jeanne d'Arc Academy's scholarship in fashion design. It was time to think for herself, not just her peers. At home, she told her parents what had happened and what she wanted in the future. Her father was sad, but her mother was angry! Even in the evening, they jointly wrote the response to the school of its offer. And Sabine undertook to go in the next day for Marinette's papers. She didn't want to let her little girl near that place called school anymore.  
**-I'm not perfect either, obviously not! And I could really be jealous of Adrien. But do they seriously describe my concern with that much? That I just can’t easily bear to have others moved on to the boy who I have a crush? If I really were like that, I wouldn’t have brought them a date together with Kagami, in fact! I wouldn’t have created the opportunity for them to get together!** \- She continued to complain to her parents. Now that she had finally shared this with them, it was as if a dam had been torn in her. She could pour out her soul to someone who wasn't Tikki. Although she didn't underestimate Tikki's presence! The little kwami has saved her from acumatization many times already! **-And I just wanted to buy their friendship by doing them favors and giving them presents?Buy it?** -It was her father's embrace that reassured her not to burst into tears, just at the idea. **-Kim and Nino, I've known them since we were in diapers! They just believe this nonsense, just because Lila says… A girl they’ve known since when? A month, two? Half year ago? Not eleven years! -** She sniffed a few, almost hiding in Tom's huge arms.  
**-Nothing wrong Gingerbread! They won't hurt you anymore, I promise! -** The bearish man gently hugged his only daughter.  
**\- They can't hurt you anymore, we won't let them! -** Sabine's arms twisted around them, too. They hugged until Mari fell asleep. 

That week, Marinette didn’t go to school anymore. Instead, her mother marched into the principal's office and then immediately went home. She didn't take the trouble to stop at her daughter's former class. Her little one asked for it desperately. Those beautiful blue eyes were immeasurably tired when she begged to just want to change schools, not longing for more dramas. Her old phone also went to her parents so she could start with a completely clean sheet. Very few were given her new number, and it was also tied to their souls not to give it to anyone, especially not from the old class. Luka and Kagami were among the few. Jeanne d'Arc Academy was something quite special. It was obviously farther away than his old school, yet she had much more time to rest so that she did not have to worked endlessly for the sake of her classmates. She was not a class president, she could concentrate fully on her studies and her orders. Of course, in addition to the work of Ladybug.  
And it was a liberating feeling. It took time, but it felt like she had finally gotten air after a long drowing. The other result of what happened was that she had a hard time trusting strangers. She formed an incredibly deep friendship with Luka and Kagami. While the Japanese girl had finally seen her as no rival for Adrien's heart, she was deeply attached to Marinette with her straight and perhaps gloomy character. But Mari liked her for her straightforward personality! Mrs. Tsurugi also liked her daughter's friend. Especially when it turned out that Netti had talent for martial arts and asked the older woman to teach her swords. She was strict with her and demanded a lot, thanks to which Marinette developed rapidly, and this was also felt in Ladybug’s performance. She no longer just defeated the batteries with her mind. While Ms. Tsurugi raised her to swordplay, Sabine taught her child Thai chi. She testified that this helps to establish physical and mental balance. And with it, Mari can protect herself ! And Luka became involved in the practice of meditation. Pretty slowly, but Marinette felt happy again, even despite the akuma attacks.

What happened to her old class? She didn't really cared anymore. Sometimes she saw them on the street or greeted them back when they greeted her, but she was no longer looking for their company. If they wanted to speak with her, she left them there with a polite smile, referrinf to her to many comissions. And she didn't even lie with it. There was a time, when Alya tried to speak with her, rather aggressively and Luka saved her from the ex best friend. She then sought reassurance in the boy's arms. After move on from Adrien, Mari eyes opened more and more to the wonder that Luka meant to her, and although it took her at least a year or more to actually start going out, the fashion designer was more grateful than that in the end she ended up next to the guitarist guy.


End file.
